सदस्य:Prof.Ravi Ranjan
About me This is your user page. Please edit this page to tell the community about yourself! Professor Ravi Ranjan Ravi Ranjan, born on 1.1.1962 in Muzaffarpur, completed his postgraduate in Hindi from University of Bihar, Muzzaffarpur & obtained his M.Phil. & Ph.D degrees from Hyderabad Central University. He joined Department of Hindi, University of Hyderabad in 1993 and has been appointed as Professor since August 2006. He has been Head, Department of Hindi from January 4th, 2010 to January 3rd, 2013. He has about 20 years of Postgraduate teaching experience and has been associated with the UGC, NCERT and many state universities, Central universities and educational Institutions of higher learning in various capacities Ravi Ranjan is a well motivated, hard working, energetic & straightforward individual who has strong likes & dislikes. However, he is always in favor of maintaining good interpersonal relations with the people around him with respectful equidistance. Teaching is passion for him. In his lectures & writings, he appears to be a very sensitive, mature, responsible and objective person, who always strives to achieve the highest possible standard in his field. He has a reasonably good communication skill in Hindi and an ability to relate to wide range of thought & people. He is confident with his knowledge and has a deep rooted humane concern. He has reasonably good command over several languages and dialects like Hindi, English, Urdu ,Maithili, Bajjika, Bhojpuri and Dakkhini and deeply interested in sociological analysis of oral literature & folk culture. During his formative days, Ravi Ranjan has been closely associated with well known Poets and Scholars like Acharya Janaki Vallabh Shastri & Shri.Rajendra Prasad Singh for a very long period of time and developed a good taste in classical poetry and Hinustani music, which helped him to understand the life and literature in a better way. Ravi Ranjan has worked as Visiting Professor, Centre for India Studies, Peking University, Beijing from 2005 to 2008 on deputation by Indian Council for Cultural Relations (Ministry of External Affairs, Government of Indian) and during his stay there he had opportunities to visit few other places / countries as a part of cultural diplomacy. Ravi Ranjan writes criticism in Hindi and has been delivering lectures on various aspects of Hindi literature in seminars and publishing prolifically since 1987.He has reasonably good academic record and enjoys literary and research experience span over several years. His first article was based on critical contribution of Aacharya Janakiballabh Shastri in Hindi. About 12 Ph.D. & 35 M.Phil. degrees have been awarded to the research students under his supervision. Significant Publications: 1.Navgeet Ka Vikas Aur Rajendra Prasad Singh, New Delhi. (1992) 2.Pragativaadi Kavita Mein Vastu Aur Roop.(1995).Milind Prakashan,Hyderabad. 3.Srujan Aur Sameeksha:Vividh Aayam.(2001) 4.Lokpriya Kavita Ka Samajshastra.(2003) 5.Bhaktikavya Ka Samajshastra Aur Padmavat.(2005) 5.Anmil Aakhar (Collection of critical articles) Milind Prakashan, Hyderabad -95. (2005) 6.Editor: Aalochana Ka Aatmsangharsh (Manager Pandey Ka Aalochana Karm.) Vani Prakashan, New Delhi – 110002. (2011) 7.Sahitya ka Samajshastra aur Soundaryashastra : Vyavhaarik Paridrushya. Vani Prakashan,(2012). More than 100 critical articles published in leading literary magazines & journals such as Jyotsana, Harigandha, Aavart, Madhumati, Alochana, Anyatha, Vagarth, Madhyam, Dayitvabodh, Palpratipal, Sambhav, Indraprastha Bharati, Sapeksh, Naya Paridrushya ,Bahuvachan, Pakhi etc. Several Critical articles of Ravi Ranjan have been collected and republished in various critical anthology edited by scholar critics. Areas of Specializations : Bhakti Poetry, Sociology of Literature & Literary Criticism. Contact: rrsh@uohyd.ernet.in , raviranjan_hcu@yahoo.com Phones : +91-40-23133457(O), 23133450 (O),M. 9000606742.Fax: 23010356. Residence: A-19, Faculty quarters’, Central University campus. Hyderabad – 500046. India My contributions * My favorite pages * Add links to your favorite pages on the wiki here! * Favorite page #2 * Favorite page #3